Six pieds sous terres
by Torok
Summary: Lorsque Boa décide Que Luffy doit venir avec elle, il se passe vraiment de drôle de choses!


**Six pieds sous terres **

_Pourquoi s'en faire_

_Demain nos guerres_

_Voleront en l'air_

_Six pieds sous terres_

Sur le Vogue Merry, Nami mordait littéralement sa plume. Elle en avait déjà cassées deux. Tout ça à cause d'elle. Boa Hancock.

_En attendant tu m'exaspère_

_Petite garce sous tes grands airs_

_Na na na na na _

Depuis que la reine d'Amazone Lilly avait rencontré Luffy, elle n'avait d'yeux que

pour lui. Complètement scotcher à ses basques, elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle. Elle

se pâmait, mettant des tenues toujours plus affriolantes. Et bien sur seul le capitaine

pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi.

_Tes bonnes à vivre avec les sœurs_

_Regarde la gueule de ton bonheur_

_Na na na na na_

Le pauvre Sanjy se morfondait dans le désespoir le plus total. Même Zoro

s'inquiétait de l'état de son nakama. Et le pauvre Luffy était le plus a plaindre;

Lui qui aimait rendre visite a Nami, le soir dans sa chambre, ne pouvait même pas

lui dire un mot. Boa lui interdisait même un coup d'œil à sa navigatrice.

_Mais pourquoi sans faire _

_Nos petites guerres_

_Voleront en l'air_

_Six pieds sous terres _

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allez manger Boa accrochée a son bras, Luffy entendait un

discret « pssst ». Il se retourna et vit Nami cachée dans la salle de bain.

« J'revient Boa, j'vais… aux toilettes, dit' il avec son grand sourire.

-D'accord, Luffy chéri!

Luffy ouvrit la porte de la pièce d'eau et barra celle-ci. Nami se jeta à son cou et

respira l'odeur exotique de son capitaine. Luffy lui caressa tendrement le dos.

-Quelle bonheur de pouvoir enfin t'approcher.

-Oui, reprit-il doucement. C'est fou comme les jours sont longs quand t'ai pas là,

avec moi!

Nami rougis à ce compliment lorsqu'ils entendirent Zoro, Robin et chopper hurler

suivit d'un gros tremblement sur le sol.

_Tu triche avec les sentiments_

_Mais ces a toi-même qui tu mens _

_Na na na na na _

Nami et Luffy se précipitèrent dans la cuisine et découvrir Sanjy… statufié au pied

de la reine serpent ainsi qu'Usopp évanouit par terre aux coter de Chopper.

-Que…que s'est-il passer? Demanda Luffy ébahit.

-Ce…cette folle! Hurla Zoro. Cette cinglée …elle a…

-Je te propose un deal, dit calmement Boa.

-Un deal? Demanda Nami, intrigué

-Oui, si tu viens avec moi, dit Boa en pointant Luffy, je le délivrerais

-DE QUOI? Répondit le reste de l'équipage.

-Non, non, NON, NON, paniqua Nami. Pourquoi ferait-il ça?

-S'il veut retrouver son ami c'est la seul chose qu'il lui reste à faire! Répondit la

reine serpent, un étrange sourire ornant son visage.

-Ecoute Boa tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Mon équipage est ma seconde famille.

Je peux pas l'abandonner.

_Avec ton morale de bigote_

_Tu prends ton pied quand tu tricote_

_Na na na na na _

-Si tu veux le revoir vivant, tu n'a qu'un choix à faire.

-OK, Boa! Je peux te parler, répondit Luffy sérieusement cette fois, son chapeau sur

les yeux

-Euh …d'accord, acquiesça Boa légèrement effrayer.

_Mais pourquoi sans faire _

_Nos petites guerres_

_Voleront en l'air_

_Six pieds sous terres _

Quelques secondes plus tard, Boa entra avec fracas dans la cuisine, délia le sort posé sur Sanjy et se retourna, les larmes aux yeux et meurtriers, vers Nami.

-C'est bon t 'a gagner! Aboya méchamment la reine serpent.

-De …de quoi? S'interrogea Nami

-Luffy t'appartient déjà, il ne peut donc pas venir avec moi! S'énerva Boa. Mon bateau a été prévenu et donc je vais vous laisser, finit-elle par dire avant de rajouter ceux-ci: Au faites, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, car le temps c'est précieux. » Et elle sortie de la cuisine avec un rire à vous glacer le sang.

_Le temps passe _

_Devant nous l'impasse_

_Avant le passage_

_Sachons être sage_

_Je sais la faiblesse_

_De mes mots qui blesse_

_Je m'en veux tant _

Sanjy ne compris pas bien pourquoi Chopper s'était précipiter sur lui. Dotant plus qui ne se souvenait pas exactement de se qui s'était passé. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut sa cher Nami adoré choquée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sur la navigatrice.

« Qui a fait du mal a la déesse de mes nuits?

-C'est rien Sanjy, c'est rien, dit-elle avant de sortir prendre l'air.

_[…]T'en as usée des miroirs_

_Tu te maquille trop pour te voir_

_Na na na na na_

Lorsqu'elle sortit dehors, elle s'effondra en larmes; Boa avait statufié Luffy et avait laissé un petit mot pour la navigatrice:

_**Si tu l'aime vraiment comme il me l'a annoncé, tu auras juste à l'embrasser pour délier le sort. Mais si jamais tu attends plus de 2 h, le sort restera lier a jamais. Bonne chance a toi, Mlle la Navigatrice **_

_**Ta bien aimer Boa HANCKOK **_

_**P.S: Un seul baiser sinon…adieu Luffy!**_

-Mais elle se Fou DE MOI, hurla la navigatrice. Cette femme est pire que le serpent qu'elle incarne.

_Toi dans ta glace tu n'es personne_

_Juste le reflet d'une petite conne _

_Na na na na na _

Nami se rapprocha de la statue de Luffy, fermât les yeux en se concentrent sur les sentiments qu'elle vouait a son capitaine et déposa un baiser certes brutale mais avec tout l'amour qu'elle put donner. Lorsqu'elle rompit le pseudo-baiser, elle rouvrit les yeux et attendit, attendit et vit qu'il ne se passait toujours rien elle s'effondra sur le sol.

« Mais pourquoi? Pleura-elle. Un léger craquement se fit entendre, puis une large fissure traversa la statue de part en part.

-WHOUA! S'écria Luffy comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

-Luffy! Nami sauta au cou de son capitaine les yeux pleins de larmes et se retrouva par terre, l'un sur l'autre.

-Oh là Nami! Moi aussi chuis content de te voir, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

-Luffy, fit la navigatrice les larmes qui coulaient à flots.

-Bah Nami! Pourquoi tu pleure?

-Parce que j'ai crut t 'avoir perdu!

-Shishishi! Si tu l'dit, finit par dire Luffy une main sur son chapeau tandis que l'autre tenait sa navigatrice par la hanche.

_Mais pourquoi sans faire _

_Nos petites guerres_

_Voleront en l'air_

_Six pieds sous terres _

Chopper demanda à Luffy de venir le retrouver dans son petit cabinet. Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais accepta.

-Sa va! Il n'a rien. Juste un trou de mémoire minime.

-OUF! Répliqua Sanjy Il à oublier le baiser de Nami-San.

-DE QUOI? S'écria le capitaine. Nami m'a embrasser et je l'ai oublié? Ah mes sa va pas du tout çà!

Nami rougit presque instantanément a cette réplique et sans le vouloir voulut rentrer dans sa cabine, mais une main (quelle reconnut immédiatement) lui saisit l'épaule, et là fit pivoté. Elle fermât les yeux et fut surprise par la douceur des lèvres de l'homme caoutchouc. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, à quoi Luffy répondit avec enthousiasme. Sanjy voulut sauter par-dessus bort mais fut retenu par un sabreur mort de rire car la passion qu'émanait les deux jeunes gens étaient si intense qu'une aura de bonheur se déversa sur le bateau. Robin, avec un de ses étranges sourires, se dit pour elle-même: Décidément cette Boa nous aura vraiment tous rendu fou »


End file.
